


new life

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I probably failed, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, an attempt was made to be humorous, this is just very self-indulgent and cute okay enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: V discovers she's pregnant with Viktor's child
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	new life

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt on my tumblr -  
> "What about something super fluffy? Make this hot daddy an actual father please 😩. V just found out she's pregnant and of course it's no other than our fave ripperdoc's child. He didn't even think he had it in him, but SURPRISE 😍"
> 
> this turned out surprisingly self-indulgent. her reaction is essentially word-for-word the reaction I had when I found out I was pregnant, alone in a bathroom; though I think I cried a lot more than she did sjdjsksosk  
> as always lemme know what you think, and enjoy! x

_Well_ , V thinks to herself, biting down on the side of her thumbnail, _that’s something_.

She picks up the pregnancy test with shaking fingers, bringing the small stick as close to her face as she can manage. Two blue lines blur together a half inch from her eye, and she scoffs before tossing the thing into the bin. It makes a strange clacking sound as it connects with the three other tests already in there, all of them positive.

She just wanted to be _sure_.

It had hit her like a ton of bricks this morning, the realization that she hadn’t had her period in three months. Normally not something she’d fuss too much about -she’d never been really regular, thanks to the stressful lifestyle she leads- but that instant thought of “am I pregnant?” refused to leave her brain. V had convinced herself she was jumping to a ridiculous conclusion, even as she rushed to the nearest drugstore and bought two boxes of tests. Surely, she said to herself as she beelined for the bathroom once she got home, there is another explanation.

Well. More the fool, her.

V steps up to the mirror, pulling her shirt up and twisting from side to side. Her stomach is still scarred as usual, still slightly rounded and soft; not a thing looks different. Is that normal? Should she look different? Should she be showing already? Is there something wrong with her? Is there something wrong with the - the kid? God, just the thought of the word makes her feel dizzy. A kid. There’s a kid inside her. Her kid. Viktor’s kid - oh, holy _shit_. V throws her hand out to catch the edge of the counter, eyes going wide as she let’s out a breath. She’s carrying a tiny infant inside her, something that’s half her and half Vik and that - is more terrifying than it is exciting. She has the sudden image of a dark-haired child wielding a gun in one hand and a boxing glove on the other. V laughs, the sound only slightly manic.

Ah, she’s panicking. Wonderful.

V catches her own eye in the mirror, pulling her shirt down and giving her head a quick shake. She stands up straight, taking deep breaths. “You’re fine,” she tells her reflection, willing herself to believe it.

Swallowing her anxiety, V quickly leaves the bathroom and grabs her jacket, shrugging it on as she makes her way to the door. The walk to the clinic barely takes five minutes; she resigns herself to be properly calm and collected by the time she gets there.

* * *

“I need you to scan me,” V blurts out the moment she’s past the gate, marching up to where Vik is sitting in his usual spot. He looks up at her with a mystified expression, standing up and reaching to envelop her hands in his.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? What happened?”

V only shakes her head, laughing breathlessly. “I cant - I’m not sure how to - Just,” she takes a deep breath, looking up at him entreatingly. “Just scan me. Please.”

His brows furrow but he slowly nods, pulling her towards his setup. She drops his hands and lays herself down on the chair, fingers drumming nervously against her thigh.

“What am I looking for, exactly?” Vik asks as he boots up the system, tapping away at the monitor. V swallows thickly, looking straight up at the ceiling and feeling her heart begin to pound.

“The, ah - the whole, abdominal region,” she answers, gesturing to herself with a small chuckle. She can feel his stare burning into her but she refuses to meet his eye; she’s too nervous and tongue-tied to say the words, a part of her petrified to find out what his reaction will be. Better for all involved if he just - sees it for himself.

V squeezes her eyes shut as he brings the scanner down to her belly, her nails digging in to armrest. She tries to focus on keeping her breathing even, knows that she fails.

Everything’s quiet for a minute, before Vik moves the scanner away and his breath leaves him in a short gust.

“V,” Vik says her name, sounding more serious than she’s heard from him in a long time, in just that one little letter.

“Yeah?” She whispers back, finally opening her eyes to glance at his face. His eyes are wide and he’s gripping the side of the monitor hard enough that the plastic creaks. V feels her mouth go dry as he slowly turns the monitor to face her, and she sits up in her seat to get a better look.

It’s the length of her thumb, if that. A tiny, human-if-you-squint shaped thing, with tinier little curled up arms and what look almost like legs.

“Well, that’s hideous,” V says with a breathless laugh, trying for levity to ease the situation. But she cant deny the pure wonder that she feels at the sight; her body is capable of growing a whole new person, the thought ridiculous and extraordinary and a slew of other emotions that she cant hope to articulate at the moment.

“It’s a fetus,” Vik interrupts her thoughts, coming around the side of the chair to watch the monitor alongside her. He has a hand pressed to the side of his face, his expression unreadable.

“Yes, well. Happy returns and all that,” she says, still laughing even as her heart seizes up. She can’t tear her eyes away from the frozen image of what will one day be a fully grown person - with their own feelings and dreams and hopes.

“V.”

“I think it looks a bit like me, don’t you?”

“ _V_ ,” Vik says again, chuckling breathlessly despite himself. He touches a hand to her chin, moving her face to look up at him. He looks strained, even as he wills himself to smile at her. “You know what this means, right?”

“That I have actual, physical proof you have sex with me?”

“It means,” Vik says with a sigh, “that you have a decision to make.”

“Oh,” V breathes, looking back at the screen with her throat feeling suspiciously tight. She thinks about it, for a minute. Thinks about the life she leads, about the dangers of Night City. Thinks about what it would feel like, to hold a tiny little Viktor in her arms. She knows her decision before he’d even asked, has known since that first test came up positive.

“I would - I’m keeping it,” V says, nodding her head and glancing up at him.

“Good,” Vik replies, much too quickly as his breath leaves him in a gust. He laughs, sounding as exhilarated as she feels. “Good. I, uh - I’m gonna go pass out, now, if that’s alright with you?”

He stumbles over to his chair, dropping down onto it without ceremony as V laughs. He puts his head in his hands and shakes his head.

“I’m gonna be a dad,” he says through his fingers, chuckling breathlessly.

V watches him as a wave of relief washes over her, taking a shaky breath before turning back to the screen. They’re both silent for a time, simply digesting the fact that their lives are about to irrevocably change.

“I think she looks like a Gertrude,” V breaks the silence with a smile, running the tip of a finger over the monitor.

“You are _not_ ,” Vik says with thinly veiled disdain, “naming my daughter Gertrude.”

“You cant speak to the mother of your child like that,” she replies, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting him a frown.

Vik snorts out a laugh, standing from his chair and running a hand back through his hair. He walks over to her side and grasps her hand, bringing it to his mouth to press a soft kiss against her knuckles. He looks down at her wordlessly, and V would swear she feels her heart stop.

“I’m not going to fit into any of my clothes,” she says with a pout.

“No,” he shakes his head.

“I have to quit smoking.”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to grow bones inside me that I wont get to keep.”

“V,” he laughs, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “It’s going to be fine.”

V looks up at his smile, then back to the monitor. She squeezes the hand he’s still holding, and lets out a breath that eases her fear.

_Yeah_ , she thinks, smiling away, _it’ll be just fine._

**Author's Note:**

> viktorsvector.tumblr.com


End file.
